THE LAST TOMB RAIDER
by XxBrooketessmacherxX
Summary: Two survivors one story
1. Backstory

It's been at least a year since Joel and Ellie returned to the Power plant where Tommy and Joel sister in law lived along with others. After a couple months of living there Ellie and Joel grew apart in some way. Ellie finally learned how to swim through the couple of months. Tommy and Joel had irrelevant arguments over the months but managed to pull it together. There was this one argument that pushed Tommy over the edge causing Tommy to send Joel out of the power plant. Ellie wasn't told that Joel had been sent out of the power plant until 3 months later.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the middle of September and Joel's gotten pretty use to have no company or watching over for anyone. Every now and then he would wonder about Ellie and how she was doing. He had long forgotten the anger he had against Tommy. He seemed kind of happy being outside of the walls of the power plant out in the open of the world. It had changed so much for the worse. Joel made his way to an abandon café. He sits in the wooden chair resting for a quick second. There was a quick stumble from upstairs attic area. Joel grabbing his shotgun as a reaction to the stumble he gets up making his way up the stairs slowly ready to fire at first sight. As he cuts the corner of the creaking floor boards he is grabbed aggressively by a female judging by the arms. The woman has him in a tight hold. He manages to struggle out of her grip slinging her onto the creaking floor boards of the attic. She gets onto her feet charging at him with a hunting bow trying to hit him in the face with the metal frame. Swinging wildly she misses and Joel shoves her with his shoulder knocking her onto the ground of the attic. As she gets onto her feet they hear the sound of clickers running into the café in a fast pace. Joel shoots a look at the woman and she shoots one back. Suddenly they hear one of the clickers walking upstairs hearing their slightest movements. As the woman slowly stands up as Joel does the same. With the Clicker's head moving mindlessly around the room looking for a sound to follow. It stands in the middle of the woman and Joel trying to get a sound wave. Joel makes the mistake of reloading his gun and is pounced on by the clicker. Joel keeping the vital thing from biting him the woman quickly pulls back the hunting bow string loaded with an arrow and then releasing it right in the back of the head of the clicker. She fires two more arrows in the back of the clickers head killing it with contact. The lifeless human fungi falls onto the ground and squirming before death.

"Thanks" Joel sighs "I guess, what's your name?" Joel says scratching his beard.

"Lara" The woman says

"Hm, Lara sounds legit, I'm Joel" Joel says holding his hand out

Lara shakes his land then quickly stepping back soon as the sound of metal scrapping the street.

"Oh shit." Lara says crouching under the attic window

Joel joins her holding his rifle to his chest trying to keep quite. Soon as it seems as they have pasted the sound multiply shoots being fired at clickers not far from them. Lara peaks her head directly above the window seal and the sound of breaking glass knocks her onto the ground for cover. With the attic window broken more and more bullets fly into the small attic then making their mark on the back wall. The shots stop but not for long. A flaming bottle flies into the attic window landing on the wood creaking floor. The attic sets fire and then spreads down stairs and all throughout the building. The floor falls in and Lara collapses with the floor in pain face first. The smoke Rises from the building causing Joel to make his own escape by knocking out some of the wood a crowbar he found flat on the ground. Once making the hole he gets ready to jump but before he jumps through the hole he hears the faint sound of Lara yelling for his help. It's quickly drowned out by the sound of the flames. Joel sighs to himself running down the heated creaky stairs he finds Lara passed out from the smoke under a beam of wood. He drags her from under the wood picking her up into his arms running back up the stairs barley. He gets to the hole he made and jumps with Lara in his arms. He lands back first with Lara in his arms. One of the men spots him on the side of the burning building. Joel scrambles to his feet fixing Lara in his arms taking off running. Shoots are fired at him but they all miss but are really close. He gets to the clearance of the forest and the bushes. Out of breath Joel puts Lara down on the grass and fixes himself against the bark of a tree drifting into a sleep


End file.
